


Cookies

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting between a Malfoy and a Weasley that doesn't end in fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

"Excuse me, have you seen my father?"

Molly turned toward the speaker, a young blond boy about the same age as Ron. His facial features looked familiar—she probably knew one of his parents—but the child himself didn't jog her memory. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I haven't."

The boy huffed and kicked the wall next to his foot. "Ow. Stupid father."

Molly considered telling him to respect his elders, but decided it wasn't any of her business. "Are you lost?" she asked instead. The boy had been wandering around Madam Malkin's shop for the entire ten minutes she had been there, waiting for Arthur and Charlie.

His cheeks puffed adorably and Molly felt the urge to coo.

"No. He went to Gringotts for business and I have to amuse myself here. But I already got new robes and it's been a really, really long time and I want to go home!" By the end, he was red faced in anger and his hands had closed in fists.

Molly noticed Arthur and Charlie waving to her from down the street, near Florean's. She rummaged through her bag and took out a somewhat squashed bag of biscuits. "Here," she said, handing it to him.

The boy took the bag and immediately started eating them.

Molly huffed (a thank-you would have been nice!) and considered staying a little longer, just to make sure the boy got home safely, but the child went back inside Madam Malkin's shop wait. He should be fine there, she decided, and hurried off to her husband and son, forgetting about her encounter with the young Draco Malfoy entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
